bioshockfandomcom-20200223-history
Security Camera
Security Cameras are Security Devices that help maintain order throughout Rapture by alerting the security system to intruders. If a trespasser stays in its field of view for too long, it will initiate an alarm. It is possible to end the alarm prematurely by paying a fee at a Bot Shutdown Panel. Security Cameras can be hacked by the player, allowing them to be used to the latter's advantage. Big Daddies, Little Sisters, and Splicers are normally ignored by Security Cameras. Hacking a camera causes it to be hostile to Splicers but not to Big Daddies or Little Sisters, unless they are attacking the player. Using Security Bullseye on a Big Daddy or Splicer will cause cameras to initiate an alarm against them. Security Camera "Moods" Red Light A Camera with a red light is hostile to the player, and will initiate an alarm if the latter stays in their field of view for too long. White Light If the Camera spots an intruder, it will lock onto the enemy, produce a loud, high-pitched ringing and shine a white light onto the target. If the trespasser remains in the Camera's field of vision it will initiate an alarm, as well as maintain a white light onto the enemy for the duration of the entire alarm. Green Light A Camera hacked by the player will produce a green light. It will perform the same actions as an un-hacked Camera, only it will target Splicers rather than the player. The player can hack an unlimited amount of Cameras at a time, and they will remain hacked if the player returns to the level. ''BioShock'' Strategy General *It is usually better to hack a Security Camera rather than destroy it. Not only is it more economical, but it will ensure the player control over a key part of the level, therefore preventing unpleasant surprises. Security Cameras are also relatively easy to hack (see below). In fact, they're the most easily hackable security device in the game (at the beginning), as it is possible to hack them without entering a fight. However, some Cameras are completely useless (they may only cover an isolated room unreachable by any other enemy type, for instance), and in those cases it's easier to destroy them. *The Camera's field of view is represented by the searchlight it casts over the area. It also possesses a blind spot right under it, enabling a cunning player to approach it without ever attracting its attention. *Cameras are the only enemy unable to deal direct damage to the player. They also have a short (and extendable) reaction time before setting off an alarm, so entering its field of view for a short period won't harm the player. *The best way to research a Security Camera is to get right under its blind spot, and proceed to take as many photographs as one wishes. This is easy to accomplish, brings the best quality snaps and since there is only a limited amount of Cameras it is better to optimize every snapshot one can make. *Once hacked, the Security Camera activating on the Players enemies gives opportunities keeping opponents busy while Research is done on them. Hacking *The strategy for hacking is the same as for researching: simply approach the camera when it isn't looking in the player's direction, get under its blind spot and initiate the hack. *Some Cameras are placed too high for the player to reach from the ground. It is possible in some cases to jump and, when in mid-air, initiate the hack. This requires some timing, though. *It is advised to research Security Cameras to level 4, as it will significantly slow down the flow of the liquid when hacking. *Successfully completing a hack on a Camera that had initiated an alarm against the player will end the alarm. Combat *Always try to attack the Camera by surprise, and always attack quickly. If the Camera isn't destroyed within around two seconds of the player getting spotted, it is recommended to retreat and repeat the attack once the Camera resumes normal activity. *An even better strategy is to attack the Camera from its blind spot. Cameras are very large targets, and as such it will be extremely easy to take them down from point-blank range. Recommended Weapons and Ammunition General *Liquid Nitrogen will temporarily disable the Camera, allowing the player to retreat or escape. Hacking *Liquid Nitrogen will stun the Camera as well as slow down the flow of the liquid. It is the only type of ammunition which does not damage the enemy, although avoid using it in the middle of a fight, as a stray shot might shatter the Camera. Combat *Armor-Piercing Rounds will destroy any machine in a couple of shots, and on any difficulty. *Electricity-based weaponry, such as Electric Buck and Electric Gel is extremely effective against machines, usually destroying them in a fraction of a second with a minimal ammo cost. However, this ammunition is also the best against Big Daddies, so the player will have to choose which enemy takes the highest priority. *Liquid Nitrogen will make destroying a Security Camera much easier, and due to its low ammo cost is very cost efficient. *The Pistol, Machine Gun and Shotgun are the most efficient weapons against Cameras, as they can usually destroy them in a couple of shots on any difficulty, and using any ammo type. Recommended Plasmids General *Security Bullseye will temporarily distract the Camera (not to mention every security device in the area), as well as severely weaken or kill the targeted enemy. If the player has set off an alarm, it will be transferred onto the target. *Target Dummy will also distract the Camera, as well as any Security Bots called in if the player has set off an alarm. However, the distraction only lasts as long as the dummy does, meaning this Plasmid will only buy the player more time. If the Dummy has set off an alarm, when it disappears so will the alarm. *Winter Blast will temporarily disable the Camera, allowing the player to make an escape. Hacking *Security Bullseye, by distracting the Camera, will give the player more than enough time to approach it to initiate a hack. *Target Dummy will also distract the Camera, giving the player an opportunity to approach it. It also has the advantage of distracting every enemy in the area, meaning the player can take their time even in the middle of a room full of Splicers. *Winter Blast not only stuns the Camera, but also slows down the flow of the liquid while hacking. It does no damage to the Camera, although a stray shot may shatter it. *Electro Bolt will stun the Camera and will be the first tool offered to the player. However, it presents several disadvantages: it damages the Camera, and if not upgraded won't stun the Camera for long. Combat *Security Bullseye will not only cause grief to another enemy, but will leave the Camera open for attack, without fear of retribution. *Target Dummy will distract the Camera, allowing the player to destroy it as they see fit. *Winter Blast will stun the Camera, as well as significantly reduce the number of shots required to bring it down. However, it will cause it to shatter, leaving no loot. *Electro Bolt will stun the Camera as well as deal it damage. However, it will only disable it for a small amount of time, lest the player upgrades. *Telekinesis is a quick and effective way of taking down a Camera, as most projectiles will destroy it in one hit. Recommended Tonics General *Natural Camouflage is an incredibly useful tool when approaching Security Cameras: By standing still when spotted, the player will become invisible, thus evading the Camera and allowing them to approach it stealthily. If the player somehow manages to trip an alarm, standing still is all that is needed to remain undetected. With this Gene Tonic, the player becomes literally undetectable, provided they don't stay visible for too long if spotted. *The Security Evasion line of Tonics will significantly increase the time it will take for a Security Camera to initiate an alarm upon spotting the player. Note: These Gene Tonics become more or less obsolete if the player has already equipped Natural Camouflage. *The Shorten Alarms line of Tonics will significantly reduce the duration of alarms set off by the player. *The SportBoost line of Tonics will enable the player to evade Security Cameras more easily, as well as make faster retreats if spotted. Hacking *The Alarm Expert, Hacking Expert and Security Expert Tonic lines will reduce the number of Alarm Tiles when hacking. *The Focused Hacker, Hacking Expert and Security Expert Tonic lines will reduce the number of Overload Tiles when hacking. *The Security Expert line of Tonics will increase the number of Resistor Tiles and decrease the number of Acceleration Tiles. *The Speedy Hacker and Security Expert line of Tonics will slow down the flow of the liquid when hacking. *The Hacker's Delight line of Tonics will restore a part or even the totality of the player's health and EVE after completing a successful hack. Combat *The Machine Buster line of Tonics will significantly increase damage against all machines. *The Damage Research line of Tonics will increase damage against enemies researched using the Research Camera. The effectiveness of this Gene Tonic is entirely dependent on the amount of research the player has done. ''BioShock'' Help Caption ''BioShock 2'' Security Cameras return in the sequel with no apparent changes to their behavior and effects. Strategy Changes *'Successful Hack:' Security Cameras will target Splicers, Big Sisters, and hostile Big Daddies instead of Subject Delta, triggering a 30-second alarm (Neutral Big Daddies are still ignored). *'Bonus Hack:' Same as a successful hack, but a successful bonus hack extends the Camera's alarm by an additional 15 seconds. Recommended Weapons and Ammunition Combat *Armor-Piercing Rounds will destroy any machine in a couple of shots, and on any difficulty. Recommended Tonics General *The Short Circuit line of Tonics will make electricity shut down machines for a much longer duration. *Security Evasion causes the camera to take longer to see the player. *The Armored Shell line of Tonics will significantly reduce damage taken from any Security Bots. *The Shorten Alarms line of Tonics will greatly reduce the duration of any alarms the player might trigger. *The EVE Saver line of Tonics will significantly reduce the amount of EVE used when using Plasmids. Hacking *The Careful Hacker line of Tonics will make the needle move slower. *EZ-Hack will make the green and blue zones slightly larger. *Hurried Hacker will make landing in a blue zone complete the hack instantly. *Quik-Hack will make hacking have fewer stages. *The Hacker's Delight line of Tonics will give the player a boost of Health and EVE once the hack is completed. *Hardy Machines will give hacked machines more health. Combat *Machine Buster significantly increases damage against machines. *Damage Research increases damage bonuses earned through research. ''BioShock 2'' Help Caption ''Minerva's Den'' .]] Security Cameras in ''Minerva's Den function almost exactly the same as in BioShock 2. Instead of sending normal Security Bots to a target, they now call upgraded Security Bots. Recommended Tonics General *The Shorten Alarms line of Tonics will greatly reduce the duration of any alarms the player might trigger. *The Armored Shell line of Tonics will significantly reduce damage taken from any Security Bots. *Security Evasion causes the camera to take longer to see the player. Hacking *Hurried Hacker will make landing in a blue zone complete the hack instantly. *Hardy Machines will give hacked machines more health. *The Hacker's Delight line of Tonics will give the player a boost of Health and EVE once the hack is completed. *The Careful Hacker line of Tonics will make the needle move slower. *EZ-Hack will make the green and blue zones slightly larger. *Quik-Hack will make hacking have fewer stages. ''BioShock 2 Multiplayer'' Several broken/unactive Security Cameras can be found in the multiplayer versions of locations from the two first BioShock games, including Mercury Suites, Neptune's Bounty, and Dionysus Park. ''Burial at Sea - Episode 2'' Security Cameras return in the Burial at Sea DLC's second episode for BioShock Infinite, but there is no significant appearance change, and passing by a Security Camera doesn't activate an alarm like in previous games. There are a total of two Security Cameras in the DLC; one in the Silver Fin Restaurant, the other in Yi Suchong's secret lab behind his Free Clinic. The former one provided sight of Elizabeth for Suchong and Andrew Ryan. Behind the Scenes *Depending on where it's mounted, the Security Camera's base is the only component that's altered. If it were mounted on the wall, there would be a pivot hinge conformed around the base attaching the neck, which makes the neck turn sideways on the base. If it were mounted on the ceiling, there would be no hinge on that base, even when the Camera turns. *In the first BioShock, the Security Camera in Neptune's Bounty in the glass walkway outside The Fighting McDonagh's Tavern and Jet-Postal is unique as it is scripted to be destroyed when the player enters the second floor of the Tavern. When returning to it after going to the second floor, a Leadhead Splicer and a Turret will be right next to its broken frame. *In the first BioShock, there are a total of three Security Cameras that, under normal circumstances, cannot be hacked due to them being too high off the ground. Two can be found in Neptune's Bounty, one on the way to the Wharfmaster's Office and the other found inside Jet-Postal Substation II. The third can be found in Arcadia on the path to the storage room. If the player is skilled and patient enough they can actually be hacked by stacking objects high enough to reach them. de:Sicherheits-Kamera es:Cámara de Seguridad fr:Caméra de sécurité Category:Machines Category:Hacking Category:Research Category:BioShock Enemies Category:BioShock 2 Enemies Category:Minerva's Den (DLC) Enemies Category:Burial at Sea - Episode 2 DLC